Lost
by tmntyyh
Summary: StorkFinn After a crash landing in the Condor, the Storm Hawks find themselves stranded in an unknown Terra. And Stork's convinced that something is out in the dark, waiting to attack. Is he right? Or is it all in his head?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost

Disclaimer: Think carefully, what would happen if I actually owned Storm Hawks? Chaos, that's right!

Summary: StorkFinn After a crash landing in _the Condor_, the Storm Hawks find themselves stranded in an unknown Terra. And Stork's convinced that something is out in the dark, waiting to attack. Is he right? Or is it all in his head?

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, malemale, shonen-ai, violence, gore, blood, swearing, cussing,OOC-ness, my grammar, hurting, comfort, pain, blah, blah, blah...get it? It's all just anything I can come up with...and if you've got any ideas, feel free to share!

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Stork grunted as he pulled on _the Condor_'s controls, trying to make the airship crash in a less damaging way. After all, he knew that the crash landing was inevitable, but he could at least make it a bit safer for the other passengers. _The Condor _moved slightly as he continued to pull, watching as the ground came up quicker to meet them.

The closed his eyes and tightened his grip, while using his feet as leverage. "Everyone, brace yourselves!" Aerrow shouted, knowing that they would. Quickly, the front of the Condor crunched as it crashed into the ground, crumpling all of the metal and glass in it's path.

The airship eventually skidded to a halt, jagged rocks tearing chunks out of the hull and sides as it tumbled along the ground, tossing the Storm Hawks around like rag dolls.

Aerrow was the first to regain consciousness. Looking around the wreckage, he noticed that _the Condor _had righted itself during it's roll. He slowly rose from the floor, feeling a sharp pain in his right arm. Glancing down, he saw blood dripping from a few tears in his outfit, glass embedded in his arm.

Groaning, he stood up, favoring his arm. He looked around for his friends, finding Junko to be the closest. He had to walk around a large, broken pipe to reach him, though. He stopped in front of the wallop. "Junko," the redhead called, reaching down with his left hand and lightly shaking his shoulder. "Junko, wake up."

The wallop grunted as he rolled over, making the leader of the Storm Hawks smile slightly as he tried again. "Junko! Come on, you have to help me wake up the others."

"I'm awake," Junko moaned, turning his head to look at the leader. "You all right, Aerrow?"

"I'll be fine," he said as the wallop rose to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's good to hear. Now, we have to get up the others." Aerrow started to walk towards Radarr, while Junko went near Finn.

"Five more minutes, mommy," the blonde moaned, shying away from the wallop's gentle touch. Junko smiled as he shook Finn a bit harder.

"Wake up, buddy. You've got to get off of the floor," Junko said, not letting the sharpshooter rest.

"Ugh, do I have to?" he replied, hearing Junko laugh. "Fine! Not like it's _comfy _or anything."

Aerrow, on the other hand, found it easier to get Radarr to wake up, making sure that his co-pilot was not hurt in the landing. "Is everyone all right?" he asked so far, knowing that they still had to get to Piper and Stork.

"I'm good," Junko said.

"Just a sprain," Finn pouted as he slowly rotated his left shoulder. "I'll be fine in a few days, maybe weeks."

"Okay, then," Aerrow continued, glad that no one was seriously injured yet. "Let's go get Piper and Stork." The redhead looked over in the general direction that the two were in before the crash, seeing nothing but crumpled metal and smoke. "And lets hurry!" Junko and Finn nodded before they all headed towards the ruined front.

Aerrow winced as he used both of his arms to move a sheet of scorched metal, getting a face full of steam. His eyes watered as he moved out of the way, blinking repetitively. Junko and Finn were having no better luck, carefully walking as the floor groaned under their weight. They heard an additional groan coming from their left and hurried to the person.

"Piper!" Junko called, reaching down to help her to her feet.

"Well, we can chalk that up to 'things we should never do again'," she said, groaning as she stretched her back, making it crack loudly. "Is everyone else all right?"

"For the most part," Finn said, looking around the smoldering wreckage. "But we still haven't found Stork."

"Let's get searching, then!" she said, determined to find their pilot and friend. They all nodded and resumed searching with Aerrow. After five minutes, the Storm Hawks still had not found Stork, and a deep worry and fear settled in their hearts.

Sighing, Finn stepped over another fallen sheet of metal, morbidly wondering if the merb was still alive. Immediately, he regretted the thought, hoping that he was still alive; needing to confess something to him. They continued to search, and eventually, Radarr squawked excitedly.

Everyone turned to where he was pointing, seeing a slim, green hand poking out from a pile of jagged metal. They quickly made their way to the pile, hurrying at the sight of the their friend trapped. Once they had reached him, they all began to remove the scraps as fast as they could, throwing it behind them as they worked.

Soon, they were able to clearly see Stork's back, and they hurried to get the rest off of the merb. There were tears and light cuts along his back, caused from the sharp edges of the twisted wreck. Though, the bleeding had stopped for the most part.

Once they finished removing all of the scrap metal from his body, the Storm Hawks let their eyes roam over the form of their friend. Everyone winced when they saw the angle of Stork's left leg, knowing that it was broken. Aerrow reached down and placed his hand gently on Stork's shoulder, carefully shaking him. "Stork?" he called, not wanting him to jolt if he was in too much pain.

There was no reaction from him, alerting the others right away. "Stork?" Piper chimed in, hoping that the addition of another voice could help rouse the pilot. Junko and Finn also called out to him, hearing Stork groan slightly as his fingers twitched.

"I think he's waking up!" Aerrow said, trying to calm the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Stork? Try not to move, okay?"

"Uhhh...judging from the _severe pain_...we're alive?" Stork muttered, feeling an intense burning in his leg as Aerrow kept his hand gently on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're all alive," Aerrow said, smiling at his friend.

"I'll let you know whether that's a good or bad thing later," the merb said, the steady pain in his leg increasing as he regained more of his senses.

"It's a good thing, Stork," Piper said. "A very good thing."

"Yeah," Finn agreed, smiling at the pilot.

"...Any chance I can get off of the floor, soon?" Stork asked, feeling a tingling sensation in his spine.

"First we should splint your leg," Piper said looking around for anything that they could use. Seeing nothing that could be salvaged without giving him tetanus, she turned to Junko. "Can you go check it the First-Aid kit made it through the crash, Junko?"

"Sure!" the wallop said, heading out of the room.

"Okay, this is getting uncomfortable," Stork muttered, the tingling sensation spreading. This puzzled the other Storm Hawks.

"What's wrong, Stork?" Aerrow asked. "I know the floor's uncomfortable, but..."

"It's not the floor," Stork said, just as Junko came running into the room.

"Got it!" the wallop shouted, running to the others. He handed the kit to Piper who began to search through the container for the necessary materials, while Aerrow and Finn continued to find out what Stork was talking about.

"What's so uncomfortable, Stork?" Aerrow pressed, wanting to know what was going on with their pilot.

"Stork I need you to stay completely still," Piper said, holding a large roll of gauze and two splints. "This _is_ going to hurt..."

"_Of course _it is..." he muttered, watching as something was put before his eyes. "What's this for?"

"To bite down on," she said sadly. Stork nodded slightly and began to reach up to grab the piece of rawhide, just to hiss in pain. "No, no, no, don't move! ...Just open your mouth." He did she wanted, biting down of the rawhide and shivering slightly at the taste that filled his mouth.

Piper bit down on her bottom lip as she gently placed her hands on the broken leg, hearing Stork groan in pain. "Sorry for this," she said softly before pulling on the bone. Stork's muffled screaming filled _the Condor_.

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Review for more, or don't...and it'll just collect dust. ...Like a good portion of my room. -_Grins_-...And I've said too much!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lost

Disclaimer: Think carefully, what would happen if I actually owned Storm Hawks? Chaos, that's right!

Summary: StorkFinn After a crash landing in _the Condor_, the Storm Hawks find themselves stranded in an unknown Terra. And Stork's convinced that something is out in the dark, waiting to attack. Is he right? Or is it all in his head?

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, malemale, shonen-ai, violence, gore, blood, swearing, cussing,OOC-ness, my grammar, hurting, comfort, pain, blah, blah, blah...get it? It's all just anything I can come up with...and if you've got any ideas, feel free to share!

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Piper felt the blood drain from her face and freeze while she nearly became sick. The mixed sound of Stork's screams and the feeling of moving his bone back into place was beginning to get to her. She worked quickly, setting the bone and letting out a shaky breath.

"I'm so sorry, Stork," she said, looking sadly at the merb. "But it had to be done." She saw how his back rose and fell in quick jerks, knowing that he was in serious pain now. "Finn, can you get me the needle and thread?" Her voice sounded shaky and Finn looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why? What are you going to do?" he asked, looking between Stork's trembling form, and her own.

"I need to stitch up the hole in his leg before we splint it." He nodded hesitantly and reached into the case. Aerrow reached down and took the rawhide out of Stork's mouth. Finding it easy to remove when his jaw was lax.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, noticing the sweat that had formed on his forehead and how his green skin had taken on a lighter shade. He nodded jerkily, knowing that his words would fail him and remembering the pain that he felt the last time that he tried to move his arm, so a thumbs-up, no matter how much of a lie, was out of the question.

Radarr squawked reassuringly as he placed his small hands on Stork's shoulder. The merb grit his teeth as he felt the needle sliding through his skin. He tried to keep his thoughts elsewhere, to keep his mind off of what Piper was doing.

"Hold on, Stork," Junko said. "Piper'll make you feel better soon."

Piper began to bite her lip again as she tied the last knot, grateful that the tear the bone had made only a small hole instead of what it could have been. She swallowed dryly as she saw the blood that coated her fingers. Not giving it a second thought, she wiped her hands on her pants before handing the materials back to Finn.

"This's really...gettin'...unc'mf'rtable..." Stork mumbled, feeling his vision begin to darken around the edges.

"What is?"Aerrow asked, feeling the worried knot in his stomach tighten.

"'M back," he slurred, his eyes starting to close. The Storm Hawks exchanged fearful expressions before focusing on the pilot again.

"What's wrong with you back, Stork?" Piper asked, forgetting her sick feeling, finding it replaced with worry. "...Stork? Stork! You have to stay awake!" She watched as Aerrow shook his shoulder gently, hoping that it would keep him from passing out of them.

His eyelids fluttered briefly, but remained shut, making the others near hysteria. "Stork!" Aerrow shouted, jostling the pilot's shoulder with a bit more force.

"Come on, Stork! You can't just pass out on us now!" Finn shouted, knowing that if something was wrong with his back, it could be extremely dangerous for them to move him off of the floor and into a bed.

"Stork!" Aerrow tried again, using a bit more force. They watched as his eyelids flickered a bit more strongly, but still remain firmly shut. "Stay with us, Stork!"

"Aerrow," Piper called, distracting the redhead momentarily. He looked at her, and noticed where she was pointing. Thinking it over quickly, he nodded, hoping that her plan would get Stork to wake up and stay awake.

Swallowing roughly, she nodded before reaching down and applying a bit of pressure to the flesh around the broken bone. Immediately, Stork's eyes clenched as he bit off a scream, making his cry sound even more heart-wrenching to the other Storm Hawks. "I'm _so _sorry, Stork," Piper said, feeling bad about having to resort to such drastic measures.

"Stork," Aerrow said, getting his hazy attention, "you have to tell us what is wrong with your back."

At first, he did not say anything, and the others would have thought that he had passed out if he was not looking dully at them. "'S tingly..." he slurred, looking at them with unfocused, glassy eyes.

"In what way?" Piper asked, feeling that nervous pit in her stomach tighten. "...Stork?"

"I...don' know..." His eyes started to close again, making the others snap to action again.

"Stork!" Junko called, getting his attention. "You can't sleep, yet."

Stork groaned in response. "So...tired..."

"We know," Aerrow said, feeling guilty for having to keep his friend awake when all he wanted to do was sleep. "But does your back feel painful?" The pilot mumbled a negative response. "So, do you think we could move you to your room?"

"I...don' know..." he mumbled again, his eyes closing halfway. "'S prob'ly ruined."

"He's right," Piper said, looking directly at the other guys. "When the Condor flipped over, it must have thrown everything around in our rooms."

"Then..." Finn said, looking down at Stork's already unconscious form. "What are we going to do with Stork? He can't just lie on the floor!"

"Yeah," Junko agreed.

"Wait!" Aerrow said, his eyes widening. "What about the spare cots that we have in case of an emergency!"

"Right!" Piper said. "We can set one up in here until we fix his room!"

"It's settled, then," the redhead said, nodding. "Junk, you can go get one of the cots, we'll all help set it up, and Piper can watch Stork with Radarr while we straighten up his room." The others nodded while Junko stood up, hurrying out of the room to go get a cot.

The other Storm Hawks just kneeled there, carefully watching their wounded friend. "We still have to find out where we crashed," Aerrow muttered, knowing that it would take them even longer to get out of the strange Terra while their pilot was recuperating.

"Not to mention all of the repairs that _the Condor _needs," Piper chimed in, slowly feeling her nerves die down. "It looks like we're going to be here for a while."

"What if we run out of food?" Finn asked, distracting himself from looking at Stork's still form.

"There's got to be some fruit around here somewhere," Aerrow said, shrugging.

"Besides," she added. "We have plenty stored in case of an emergency, and I'm sure this fits the profile of one... And even if it's not enough, there has to be some type of animals of vegetables here, unless we landed in a desert...or a desolate tundra..."

"Nice little pep talk, Piper," Finn muttered. "You'd make Stork proud."

"Got it!" they heard Junko yell as he ran into the room, carrying a wide box in his arms.

"Great!" Aerrow said, watching how the wallop placed the box gently down next to them. The redhead and blonde reached over and quickly opened the box, seeing a thin mattress and metal bars. Junko turned the box over, dumping all of the materials onto the floor.

After fifteen minutes, with all of their help, the Storm Hawks were able to put together the cot. "Hmm...we need to move him carefully," Piper said, trying to think of how they could do so without making him wake up painfully.

"How?" Finn asked, trying to think of how it could be done, but coming up with nothing.

"Maybe we can do what they do at a hospital?" Aerrow asked, wondering if they could.

"Well, we might," the strategist said, "but we have to keep Stork off of his back for now. Once we get him on the cot, I can check for any serious spinal injuries."

"Sure," Junko said, nodding eagerly.

"Okay!" Piper said, taking a deep breath. "Aerrow, you can carefully lift Stork's legs, while Finn can get his chest and head." They nodded and slowly slipped their hands underneath the merb. "Be very slow and gentle."

"We know," Finn muttered, breathing shallowly.

"On the count of three?" Aerrow asked.

"Sure," she said.

"One," Junko said quietly.

"Two," Finn muttered.

"Three!" Aerrow said.

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Review for more.

**Dotskip317**: Wow, you are right on these aren't you, babe? -_Smiles_-Thanks! -_Laughs_-Good to know, 'cause it did look like laughter. Here you go, don't die on me!

**Esprix**: Glad you love it!

**Linnsche**: -_Laughs_-Nah, nothin' like that! -_Laughs_-Glad you find it awesome!

**Mattie Scary**: -_Grins evilly_-You'll find out. ...Well, you should know by now.

**box of sox**: Here's more.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lost

Disclaimer: Think carefully, what would happen if I actually owned Storm Hawks? Chaos, that's right!

Summary: StorkFinn After a crash landing in _the Condor_, the Storm Hawks find themselves stranded in an unknown Terra. And Stork's convinced that something is out in the dark, waiting to attack. Is he right? Or is it all in his head?

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, malemale, shonen-ai, violence, gore, blood, swearing, cussing,OOC-ness, my grammar, hurting, comfort, pain, blah, blah, blah...get it? It's all just anything I can come up with...and if you've got any ideas, feel free to share!

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

They all started to apply a small amount of pressure with their hands. Piper, Radarr, and Junko watched intently, not wanting to break their concentration. The all winced when the heard a soft groan come from Stork, who shifted slightly in their hands.

Eventually, they were holding Stork in the air, kneeling on the floor. "This might be difficult," Aerrow said, wondering how they were going to put their friend onto the cot when they were kneeling and when any sudden jostling could hurt him even more.

"Slowly stand up," Piper said, the remaining Storm Hawks carefully watching them. "As slow as you can!"

"We get it, Piper!" Finn hissed, knowing that her side commentary was not helping them in any way.

"Calm down, Finn," Aerrow said as they began to stand up straight. "We're all upset, but there's no need to snap."

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde muttered as they stood up straight. Finn grit his teeth as his shoulder protested the movement. Aerrow just bit down on his tongue, knowing that he was going to have to get the glass removed and his arm bandaged.

Soon, Stork was gently put on the cot, leaving the other Storm Hawks to breathe a sigh of relief. Immediately, Piper untucked his shirt and began to lift the garment. "Oh, God,"she muttered as she saw his lower back. The once green skin had become a mottled mess of dark colors.

Blood also stained the skin, adding to the saddening sight. Shallow cuts, along with a few deep ones, littered the area, making the others flinch slightly at the sight. "Man," Finn commented as Piper continued to lift the shirt. A particularly deep cut spanned across his shoulder blades. "No wonder he said his back was tingling."

"Yeah," Junko agreed.

"Stork's going to need some more stitches," Piper said, looking at the others. "And Aerrow, we need to stop your bleeding."

"And get a sling for Finn," the redhead added, knowing that his blonde friend would need to keep his shoulder still if he wanted it to heal.

"Okay. Anything else I should know about?"

"Nope!"

"Okay then, who should go first?"

"Definitely, Stork," Finn said, knowing that his sprain and Aerrow's cuts paled in comparison to the merb's mutilated back. "He looks a lot worse."

"I'm going to need your help Junko," Piper commented as she picked up a roll of gauze. "You two," she said, looking directly at the blonde and redhead, "can work together to help also." Everyone nodded, knowing that it was going to take some work to help their friend heal. "Aerrow, can you get me the scissors from the case?"

"Sure," the leader said, searching through it with his good arm. Once he handed them over to the girl, the Storm Hawks watched as she began to cut through the seams of Stork's shirt, making it easy to remove. Piper easily took off the back to his shirt, giving them a clear view of his back. She stitched up the worst of the cuts as quickly as she could, not wanting to draw it out.

"Junko, here's where we really need your help," she said, keeping her eyes on the unconscious merb.

"How can I help?" the wallop asked, glad that he can be of assistance.

"I'm going to carefully raise Stork's upper body off of the bed, and I'm going to need you to hold him up while keeping his leg from moving."

"Okay." After Junko had a gentle but firm grip on the pilot's thing chest, Piper removed the front of his shirt from the cot, reaching into the kit for the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"This might make him struggle," she warned as she undid the cap to the bottle. "Finn, can you get me a few cotton balls?"

"Yeah," the blonde said, quickly giving them to her.

"Thanks," she said, swallowing roughly as she poured the clear liquid onto the fluffy cotton. "Here goes nothing." She applied the alcohol directly on the cuts, anticipating the violent reaction from their teammate. Instead, there was no reaction, and Piper could not decided which one she was preferring.

Once the cuts were thoroughly cleansed, she placed the red-tinged cotton on the floor, picking up the large roll of gauze. "Make she he's very still, Junko," she said, unrolling the thick, gauzy bandage. The wallop nodded, knowing that there was a reason that she wanted Stork to remain perfectly still.

Piper help one edge of the bandage firmly against the small of his back before turning to look at Finn, who was kneeling closer to Stork that Aerrow or Raddar. "Finn, can you hold this in place?"

"Sure," the blonde said, placing his good hand against it when she removed hers.

"Thanks," she said again. Once it was being held, she began to tightly bind the still oozing cuts and multi-colored back, knowing that it was going to hurt Stork if he moved in the next few days. She wrapped him up from the small of his back until she reached his shoulders, making sure to bandage them, also.

Once she tied it off, she left out a sigh. "You can let go now, Finn," she said before turning to Junko. "And you can slowly lower him on to the cot, again." With Stork lying down again, she turned to face the two male, humans. "Now, it's your turn. So, who's first?"

"Aerrow!" Finn shouted, pointing at the leader.

"Finn!" Aerrow said at the same time, pointing at the blonde.

"Don't be babies," Piper commented, knowing that they were both a little bit fearful. "But, we could always decide using a game!"

"What kind?" Junko asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm thinking of a number between one and ten, what is it?"

"Four," Finn said.

"Seven," Aerrow said.

"It was eight," Piper said. "So, it looks like you're up Finn."

"It was rigged," he muttered, sulking.

"Be a man and suck it up," Piper said. "Now, take off your shirt so I can see how bad it is." The blonde muttered something as he did what she said, wincing when the fabric was pulled over his shoulder. He had to bite down on his tongue when the strategist began to prod the wound.

"Well, it's not so bad," she said, grabbing the bandages again. "Seeing how we don't have a sling, I'll have to bind it to keep you from moving it for the next few days. So, put your arm across your chest and we can get this done with as quickly as possible."

Finn found himself wincing throughout the entire process, trying not to comment about her 'gentle, loving, nature'. "Your turn, man," he muttered, grabbing his shirt.

"I know," the redhead said, rolling up his sleeve before presenting her with his arm.

"You didn't even remove the glass?" Piper said, looking incredulously at him. Aerrow grinned as he shrugged, feeling Piper smack him in the back of the head. "Don't you have _any _common sense?"

"Dude, that's a trick question!" Finn said, grinning widely.

"Shut up, Finn. It is not."

"Of course it is. There's always a trick question when it comes to girls." She smacked the blonde across the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Acting stupid."

"He might have a point, Piper," Aerrow said.

"You might want to watch yourself Aerrow."

"Why?"

"I still have to remove the glass."

"...Forgot about that, huh?" Finn commented.

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dotskip317**: Thanks! -_Laughs_-I love hurtin' Stork...I'm _slightly _sadistic. Ooohh, goona tie me to my keyboard? -_Laughs_-Wonder how that'd work on my laptop? Here's more. Oh, and I think your review might have been cut off, -_grins_-unless you meant to end you're review with an 'I'?

**Mattie Scary**: Aww, you're gonna be a nurse? Well, then you might want to work on the 'gettin' over it' part, or work with painkillers...a lot. -_Smiles_-I'm sure you'll do fine, though.

**.PhaerynTao.**: -_Grins_-You grimaced? Then I've done my job! The job doesn't pay, but it's well worth it! Awww, but pain-fests can be fun!

**Linnsche**: -_Laughs_-Define: soon! Eventually...maybe...or not...all depends...sort of.. -_Laughs_-That prob'ly makes no sense! Oh, well!

**horribly random**: -_Chuckles_-That seems to be a lot of the reactions to this. Well, the wait's over!

**Vaishin**: Well, you'll find out why they crashed later. -_Smiles_-Aww, Finn'll take good care of him. I never thought 'bout that...now I am! Here's more!

**Dancer of the Exiled Pluto**: -_Laughs_-Glad you love it, sweetie!

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-I think we're all like that! -_Grins_-So, you're not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lost

Disclaimer: Think carefully, what would happen if I actually owned Storm Hawks? Chaos, that's right!

Summary: StorkFinn After a crash landing in _the Condor_, the Storm Hawks find themselves stranded in an unknown Terra. And Stork's convinced that something is out in the dark, waiting to attack. Is he right? Or is it all in his head?

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, malemale, shonen-ai, violence, gore, blood, swearing, cussing,OOC-ness, my grammar, hurting, comfort, pain, blah, blah, blah...get it? It's all just anything I can come up with...and if you've got any ideas, feel free to share!

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

"Hold still," Piper said, frowning as the redhead flinched everytime she brought the tweezers close to a shard. She sighed before glaring at him. "I haven't even touched you yet, Aerrow."

"Yeah, but he can tell that it's gonna hurt," Finn said, grinning.

"Oh, stop being such a baby," she said, as he flinched again.

"This coming from the Warden with the tweezers."

"Warden?!"

"Umm...maybe we should be quiet?" Junko said, noticing how Stork twitched slightly from the sudden sounds. "You guys are going to wake him up."

"Sorry," they all said. Meanwhile Piper used the distraction to quickly pull out a shard.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" Aerrow shouted, cradling his arm against his chest. Piper was smiling widely. At the sudden shouting, though, Stork's eyes flew open as he heard the shouting. Instantly, he jumped to his feet, forgetting all about his injuries.

The merb yelp as he fell backwards, unbalancing himself due to the sudden surge of pain. Junko was able to catch him before he landed on his back. "Easy there," the wallop said, noticing how the thin body trembled.

"What's...what's the probl'm?" Stork said, his words slurred a bit while his eyes were wide.

"Aerrow!" Piper hissed, glaring openly at the redhead.

"Sorry, Stork," the redhead said. "Nothing's wrong, seriously. You can go back to sleep."

"Well, I'm already awake," the merb muttered as Junko helped him onto the cot. "So, what was all of the yelling about?" They noticed that his speech was becoming much more clear.

"Aerrow's being a big baby," Piper said, effectively getting the redhead to glare at her.

"You could have at least warned me before you did that," Aerrow muttered.

"Why? So you could flinch again?"

"...No."

"Then, hold still this time."

"...But it _hurts_."

"Aerrow's just being a wuss," Finn commented, smiling. "Nice to see you up, Stork."

"I'm not a- HOLY HELL!!!" Aerrow shouted.

"See? Isn't it better when you aren't expecting it?" Piper said, smiling as he held a new piece of glass in between the tweezers.

"...No."

"Shhh!" Junko cut in. "He's fallen asleep again." The other Storm Hawks looked down at the merb, finding him to lying on his back, out cold.

"We should roll him onto his front, again," Piper said, taking her focus off of the redhead.

Junko nodded, "Finn and I can do that, but you need to finish doing that away from Stork."

"Yeah," Finn added. "He needs all the rest he can get."

"Sure," she agreed, turning to look darkly at the leader of the group. "Come on, Aerrow!" She picked up the kit and stood up. "Time to fix you up." He followed her out of the room, sending them a desperate look. Finn and Junko just waved in return as he walked past them.

"Don't forget to close the door!" Finn called out to Piper.

"Finn!!" The redhead said, spinning on his heels to glare at the blonde.

"What? I'm just helping!" he said in defense, though his eyes held mischief, telling otherwise.

"Aerrow," Piper hissed. "Get in here so we can get this done and over with."

"If I don't make it back-"

"Aerrow!"

"-You _don't _get my stuff, Finn!" The redhead quickly left the room, knowing that the girl was going to be less than gentle if he was not in the room within the next few seconds.

"Sure thing, buddy!" the blonde said before turning to Junko. "...You take his stuff, but make sure to give some to me!"

"Well, that's only if Piper kills him." They heard a brief shout come from the redhead.

"Sounds like she is. ...So, fifty-fifty?"

"Sure!" Finn turned to look at Stork, "So, how should we done this?"

"Umm... Do you think you can hold Stork's bad leg still while I hold him up?"

"Don't see why not," Finn said, glad to be helpful. "My other arm's just fine."

"Okay," Junko said, taking a deep breath. "We might not even wake him up..."

"Hope not."

"Well, can you slide you arm under his thigh." Finn did just that, feeling the pilot's legs drape over his arm. Junko carefully slipped his hands under Stork's back, hoping to not pull open any of his stitches and to not hurt his back any more than it already is.

"Okay, let's start lifting him," Junko said, knowing that they had to get this done. Once the merb was off of the cot, the wallop held him up with one arm while turning him slowly with the other. Soon, Stork was lying across their arms on his stomach, and they lowered him back down.

"All done," Finn said, as he sat down next to the cot.

"Now, I guess we just wait for Piper and Aerrow to return."

"Hey, Junko?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Radarr?"

"I don't know. He _was _here."

"Well, he must be doing something."

"We're back!" Piper said, smiling as she entered the room. Everything was neatly in the First-Aid kit. Aerrow followed after her, a sour look on his face as he rubbed his now bandaged arm.

"Have fun, Aerrow?" Finn asked, grinning brightly.

"Oh, yeah," he muttered. "_Barrels _of fun!"

"Shh!" the girl hissed. "Stork's asleep. ...So, no problems?"

"Nope," Junko said. "Though, do you guys know where Radarr is?"

"Yeah," Finn chimed in. "He's not here, was he with you two?"

"No," Piper said, looking slightly puzzled. "I wonder where he could have run off to."

"Well, once we get Stork moved back into his room," Aerrow said. "If Radarr's still missing, we can go searching for him before we work on repairing _the Condor_."

"Sure. I'll watch Stork while you three start to fix his room."

"Okay, Piper," Junko said as Finn stood up. "We'll see you, soon."

"Well, as soon as we're done," the blonde said.

"Okay, but try to make it as close as possible to the way it used to be," she called out as they were walking away.

"Sure thing, Piper!" the wallop said in return as they left her all alone with the injured and unconscious pilot.

"I hope you heal quickly, Stork," she said, looking sadly at him. "We could really use your help." Getting no reply, not that she was expecting one, she sighed and sat down next the the cot, leaning her back against the edge.

The boys, on the other hand, were walking in silence, each one of them wondering how long Stork was going to be out. Once they reached to door to his room, Aerrow turned the handle with his good hand, and tried to push in.

"_Huh_," he muttered as he tried again, using a bit more force. "That's funny." The door did not move when he used more force either.

"What's up?" Finn asked, looking puzzled. "Is the door locked?"

"No, but I think something might be blocking it, though. Junko, a little help?"

"Sure thing, Aerrow."

"Just, try not to break it down, okay? We just need to open it a bit."

"No problem, Aerrow. Just need to-_woah_!"

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: Oh, there'll be more. -_Laughs_-Just wait 'til Stork wakes up!

**MinakoJupiter**: Never heard of that game! granted I like ones where you hurt more people in the long run. -_Laughs_-There's a good chance of that happenin'!

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs_-Got Scotch!

**Mattie Scary**: -_Laughs_-Well, wish you luck with all of the tests!

**ChibiChaolan**: Thanks! Awww, that's all right, I rarely draw. ...Well, anymore. -_Laughs_-Hm, I like Fork, too!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lost

Disclaimer: Think carefully, what would happen if I actually owned Storm Hawks? Chaos, that's right!

Summary: StorkFinn After a crash landing in _the Condor_, the Storm Hawks find themselves stranded in an unknown Terra. And Stork's convinced that something is out in the dark, waiting to attack. Is he right? Or is it all in his head?

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, malemale, shonen-ai, violence, gore, blood, swearing, cussing,OOC-ness, my grammar, hurting, comfort, pain, blah, blah, blah...get it? It's all just anything I can come up with...and if you've got any ideas, feel free to share!

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Junko grunted as he hit the floor, finding to door to swing open easily. "Blocked, huh?" Finn said, grinning at Aerrow.

"It was," the redhead said, sulking.

"Suuuuuuuure."

"Just come on, we need-_wow_," Aerrow said looking directly into Stork's room. "We might be here a while..."

"No kidding!"

"At least we don't have to move around his bed and stuff," Junko said, noticing how the large pieces of furniture seemed to be in the same place.

"Shouldn't everything be...well, every_where_?" Finn asked, looking at all of the scattered papers that they were going to have to fix.

"Knowing Stork," Aerrow said as he got to his feet. "They're probably nailed to the floor...just in case if something happens."

"True..." Junko said, smiling brightly as they began to pick up the papers. While the other Storm Hawks were stacking up the sheets of paper and placing them on top on his dressers and nightstands, Finn was looking at the blueprints, wondering when Stork had the time to draw out all of these plans when he steered _the Condor _for the majority of his day.

"Man, are you guys looking at these?" Finn asked, flipping through the stacks that they had already made. "Some of these would be really _kick ass _to fly!"

"Finn, we have to finish this," Aerrow said, picking up a few more sheets of loose paper. "Maybe once Stork is feeling better, he'll show you them..._if _you ask."

"But these are-"

"Come on, Finn," Junko cut him off. "The sooner we can get this done, the sooner we can get _the Condor _fixed and fly out of here."

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde muttered, putting the schematics back onto the pile. "I'm working."

Luckily, Stork kept his room neat, and nailed to the floor for the most part. Leaving the guys to only pick up scattered blueprint rolls and papers. With all three of them, they easily were able to fix up Stork's room so it looked close to normal, not that it was too hard to do.

"Let's go back to Piper and Stork," Aerrow said, turning to face the other two. "Then we can move Stork to his own bed...which has to be more comfortable than that cot." They nodded before heading out of the room, Junko leaving the door open behind them to make it easier to move their pilot into his room.

Piper sat on the floor, staring at a random piece of scrap metal while she waited for the guys to finish with the cleaning. Finding nothing better to do, she began to hum one of her favorite lullabies, hoping it would make Stork dream peacefully.

Every so often she began to shift, feeling her legs beginning to fall asleep from the slowing blood flow to them. Luckily for her, the other Storm Hawks eventually returned, relieving her of her boredom.

"Everything's fixed," Aerrow said, nodding slightly to the girl.

"That was quick," she said, knowing that it had not been any longer than a half of an hour, and also knowing that it should have taken much longer for the three of them to clean up a disaster.

"Yeah, lucky for us, Stork nailed most of his stuff to the floor," Finn said, smiling sadly at the merb.

"So, how are we going to get him into his room?" Junko asked, wondering if they were going to carry the cot or just the thin pilot.

"...Good question..." Aerrow said, having not really thought about how they would do this.

"I think we will have to carry Stork into his room," Piper said, carefully looking at the width of the cot in comparison to the width of the door. "I don't think that the cot will be able to fit out of this room."

"Yeah," Aerrow said, understanding what she meant. "So, we have to be extremely careful."

"No kidding," Finn said, knowing that any slight jostling of Stork's leg could end up waking the merb painfully. "I'm guessing that Junko's gonna be doing the carrying, right?"

"I don't mind," the wallop said, knowing that they were going to ask him first. "After all, Stork's one of my friends, so I don't mind helping him when he really needs it."

"I'm sure Stork will be thankful, Junko," Piper said, smiling as she rose to her feet, wanting to get the blood flowing in her legs again.

"It's no problem," the wallop said, smiling slightly. "So, are one of you guys going to keep his leg still while I lift him up?"

"Yeah," Aerrow said, knowing that this was going to be more than a one person job.

"And we can start by slowly lifting him off of the mattress so you can pick him up," Piper said, looking at Finn. The blonde nodded, agreeing to help them with the move.

Carefully, Piper slid her hands underneath the pilot's thin legs, making sure that there was no pressure on the healing break. Finn, on the other hand, slipped his good hand until it was resting on the merb's bandaged chest, his fingers spread out to give him a better hold.

"Okay, you two need to get ready," Piper said as Stork was starting to be lifted off of the cot. Junko had his arms out, ready to take the merb's weight into his own hands once they has lifted him enough. Aerrow was standing next to Piper, ready to take her place.

"And now," she muttered as the change was made. They all breathed a sigh of relief when their friend did not wake up. Junko and Aerrow moved together as they made their way to Stork's room, Piper and Finn running ahead to fix is bed.

Once Stork was lying with his face resting on a fluffy pillow and his leg propped up, Piper draped his blanket over him, not wanting him to get cold or get up to search for one when he wakes up.

"Now we still have to find Radarr," Aerrow said, wondering where his co-pilot could have run off to.

"Man, he could be just about anywhere," Finn complained, already wanting to call it a night a curl up under the covers of his own bed.

"Well," Piper said. "Let's think of all of the places on _the Condor _that Radarr usually is."

"What if he's not on the Condor?" Aerrow asked, feeling a bit of worry for his furry friend.

"We'll start with the Condor for tonight," the girl said. "It's too dark to go searching outside. So, if we can't find him tonight, we'll check outside tomorrow."

"But what if-"

"Aerrow! We can't go out there and blindly search for Radarr. If he's not here, we'll all come up with a plan to find him."

"Well, not _all_," Finn muttered looking at Stork's peacefully sleeping form.

"That's right," Junko said. "If we have to go outside, we can't leave Stork all alone."

"...Not what I was saying, but Junko makes a good point."

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Piper said. "Now, Aerrow, where do you think Radarr might be right now?"

"Well, he might be in our room," the redhead said, hoping that the co-pilot was actually there.

"Then we can start there and slowly fan out until we search the entire _Condor_."

"Well, it's a plan."

"Okay, but who's going to stay with Stork while the others go looking?" Finn asked, hoping it was him so he could at least relax for a short time.

"Okay, then," Piper said. "I can help search for Radarr, after all, I need to move my legs."

"And I have to help," Aerrow said, knowing that he was going to look for his friend.

"So it's between us," Junko said.

"Looks like it," Finn replied, praying that he would catch a break.

"I'll help look. We might need my strength to move away any of the wreckage that could be blocking us."

"Then it's up to you, Finn," Aerrow said.

"Okay," the blonde replied, happy that it was him. Using his good hand, Finn pulled over one of Stork's extra chair, placing it next to the bed.

"We'll be back as soon as we find Radarr, or call it a night," Piper said, hoping that they find the missing member of their team.

"See you, then."

As they left, Finn sat down on the chair, glad that Stork had chosen a comfortable on to have in his room. He looked over to the pilot, sadly. Leaning back in the chair, he relaxed, making sure that he could see the merb at all times. He yawn before looking over at Stork's alarm clock.

"Man, it's late," he muttered, yawning again. He sighed before trying to find something to keep himself occupied with so he would not fall asleep. His eyes roamed over the sparsely decorated room, landing on the stack of papers that he helped pick up earlier.

Smiling Finn got up and went to them. He picked up the large pile with his good hand before returning back to his seat. "You don't mind if I look at these, right, buddy?" Getting no response, Finn grinned before looking over the one on the top, resting the pile in is lap.

"Man," he whispered, his eyes quickly scanning over the design as he tried to take all of it in at once. "You've got some real talent here, Stork."

Once he finished looking over the designs for the new skimmer, Finn placed it down on the edge of the bed, starting a new pile for the ones that he had already looked at. Finn was able to get through half of the pile by the time that the other Storm Hawks returned.

"We found Radarr," Aerrow said happily as they entered Stork's room.

"Where was he?" Finn asked, not even looking up from the new design.

"He was in the engine room. We don't know why, though," Piper said, looking suspiciously at the blonde. "What are you looking at Finn?"

"Stork's blueprints," he said, grabbing a new one from his lap. "You've got to see these."

"Is this what you did the whole time?" Junko asked.

"It was either this or sleep."

"Well, at least you didn't go to sleep," Aerrow said, "But now we should all follow Stork's example and go to bed."

"Where?" Piper asked. "I don't know about you, but _I _didn't nail down my bed, so my room's got to be trashed."

"Looks like we might all just crash in Stork's room for the night," Aerrow said. "We've got plenty of cots, blankets and pillows to go around."

"Lets go without the hassle of setting up even more cots."

"Okay."

"I can go get the pillows and blankets," Junko offered, being one of the only ones that was uninjured.

"I'll help you," Piper offered.

As they went to go get the items, Aerrow and Radarr went over to Finn.

"Find anything you like?" the redhead asked, curiously looking at the sketches.

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs_-Well, you should know by now! I don't like coffee. -_Grins_-Sugar's better for me.

**Dancer of the Exiled Pluto**: Glad you loved it! -_Laughs evilly_-Cliffhangers- one of my favorite things to do!

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs histerically_-You like that idea, huh? -_Grins_-...Granted, I do, too...but, still!

**Mattie Scary**: -_Grins_-He is. Welcome.

**Linnsche**: Aww, but you're a fun wuss!

**ChibiChaolan**: -_Laughs evilly_-Yeah, I'll do that to ya'll a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Lost

Disclaimer: Think carefully, what would happen if I actually owned Storm Hawks? Chaos, that's right!

Summary: StorkFinn After a crash landing in _the Condor_, the Storm Hawks find themselves stranded in an unknown Terra. And Stork's convinced that something is out in the dark, waiting to attack. Is he right? Or is it all in his head?

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, malemale, shonen-ai, violence, gore, blood, swearing, cussing,OOC-ness, my grammar, hurting, comfort, pain, blah, blah, blah...get it? It's all just anything I can come up with...and if you've got any ideas, feel free to share!

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

"Yeah," Finn said, grinning widely.

"What'd you find that you like?" Aerrow asked, peering down at the drawings. Radarr chirped as he looked down from the blonde's shoulder.

"All of these," the blonde said, pointing at the stack of blueprints that he had already looked at.

"Everything?"

"Yeah, Stork's got some awesome designs. He's _got _to build some of these!"

"We're back," Piper announced as she and Junko walked into the room, their arms out wide as they carried stacks of blankets and pillows. "Okay, let's start to set up our beds, and then we can all get some sleep before morning."

Finn looked at the blankets before his eyes flickered back to the drawings. "But..."

"They'll still be there in the morning, Finn," Aerrow said, smiling at the blonde. "I'm sure Stork won't mind you looking at them too much."

"Yeah," Junko agreed as he and Piper had already started to put some of the blankets down on the floor of Stork's room.

"...All right," the sharpshooter sighed, putting the pile in his lap next to the ones sitting on the edge of the merb's bed. "I'll listen to you..."

"It's a miracle!" Piper teased, smiling. "Finn's actually going to _follow _directions! _Without _putting up a fight!"

"Hey! I follow directions!" the blonde countered. The other Storm Hawks, that were still awake, looked at him in surprise. "...Well, occasionally."

"Yeah," the girl said. "That's more like the truth."

"Hey!"

"Calm down, guys," Aerrow interjected. "We should be getting ready to sleep, not lunging at each other's throats."

"Sorry," they muttered before going back to setting up their sleeping area. After they all said their goodnights, the Storm Hawks quickly fell asleep.

After many hours of silence on the ruined Condor, Stork shifted in his sleep, restlessly fidgeting as he broke out in a cold sweat. Unknown to the others, a pair of slightly glowing, sickly yellow eyes was carefully watching them. The merb shifted again, shivering in his sleep as the figure loomed near the doorway. The figure grinned darkly, revealing a set of sharpened, off white teeth.

Stork's eyes snapped open before quickly scanning over the part of his room that he could see from his position. Looking over at the door, he saw that nothing was there, but his heart continued to pound rapidly in his chest while his breathing refused to even out.

Eventually, his shaking slowed down, and Stork was able to turn his head, looking around for the others. He was sure that the last things that he remembered was not a dream, the shooting pain in his leg and throbbing in his spine told him so.

A puzzled look spread over his face as Stork saw lumps lying on his floor. He slowly rolled onto his back, not wanting to awaken the strange lumps due to any sudden movements on his part. Once he was lying on his back, the pilot winced, feeling the pressure affect his wounds. Moving a bit more carefully, he sat up, looking over at the lumps from a new height.

His look of confusion grew once he realized that one of the lumps on his floor was Aerrow. With that little piece of information, Stork was able to guess that the others were the rest of the Storm Hawks, all of them sleeping in his room. While sitting up, the merb moved so his feet were dangling over the edge of his bed.

At first, he was contemplating standing up to check for anything out of the usual, anything that could have waken him up. Stork then thought against doing any such thing when the heated pain in his leg and back throbbed, making colored spots dance in his vision. Instead, he began to wonder if he should even wake them up, not knowing what the time was when they finally went to sleep, and what the time even was now. Stork looked over to where his alarm sat, seeing that the flashing green numbers that he was accustomed to where blank, leaving him sitting in the dark.

He sighed softly, deciding not to wake them up. The creeping chill in his spine returned and Stork was sure that he was being watched. Eyes twitching, he quickly whipped his head from side to side, ignoring all of the pain that this caused and visually searched his familiar room.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary did not seem to ease his paranoid thoughts about something being nearby and observant. though, it did allow the merb to realize that his blueprints were resting on the edge of his bed. Noticing that they were in two neat piles led him to think of two scenarios that could have taken place in order for that to be true.

Though, they were on the other side of his bed, and Stork did not feel the need to put himself in more pain just to move two stacks of paper. Instead, he gingerly lied back down, relaxing slightly as he looked back at his door, hoping that nothing was waiting outside of the room.

He yawned, guessing that it was quite late considering how dark it was in his room. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, despite all of his efforts to stay on alert, not wanting to get attacked in his sleep. He blinked rapidly, hoping to stay awake as he heard something shift in the distance. His eyes were wide as he sat up quickly, hissing softly in the pain that the sudden movement that his back had made.

Grinding his teeth, Stork looked over to the door, his eyes already adjusted to the lack of light. He could barely make out the figure of something running quickly past his door. Barely, but still enough to make the merb alert with fear and caution.

Not knowing what it was, the pilot quickly wondered if he should go investigate the strange creature that was lurking nearby, wake the others and send them to check, an possibly to their deaths, or just sit back and try to ignore it, allowing it to do whatever it was planning on doing in the ruined _Condor_.

Sighing shakily, the merb slowly lowered himself to the bed, guessing that if the others went after it, it could always kill them before returning to do him in. As he lied down, he stared nervously at his ceiling, his eye twitching at every, little sound that his eyes picked up.

Unable to relax, the pilot was stiff, feeling the dull throb that radiated throughout his leg and back, sending a painful burn with it. He was sure not to make any sudden sounds, not wanting to alert the creature that he was aware of it's presence.

Just then, he heard Finn mutter something before turning in his sleep. The merb's eyes widened, and sure enough, he heard a low hiss come from outside his door. He heard the soft clicking of something hard hitting the meal flooring as it creeped forward. He lowered his ears to his skull, completely aware of it as he looked at the door, waiting for it to stand in the frame, revealing itself.

He tensed when the soft sounds grew slightly loud, then suddenly stopping. Stork could feel his heart pounding nervously against his ribs as he anxiously waited for the creature to enter his line of sight. Seeing how it was not moving, the merb slowly flicked his eyes around his room, making sure that his windows were firmly shut making sure that there was no other way to enter his room other than the door.

Looking back to the door, Stork's eyes widened greatly. Instead of finding nothing, like he was hoping, the mysterious figure was inches away from him, leaning over his bed and cautiously looking at him. A startled sound came from the pilot as he jerked back slightly, putting himself through more pain.

In that short time, the figure briefly took in the scent of the merb before growling at him. Stork's eyes grew even wider. Although he was so close to it, he was not able to make out more than the glowing eyes. They were a brighter shade than his own, and the pupils were shaped like a cat's.

Stork made to shout out, knowing that the growling was not a good sign, but a cold, clammy hand wrapped around his mouth, cutting off any chance he had. A muffled sound came from the pilot as he began to struggle against the creature.

Stork reached up and tried to pry the hand off of his mouth, frantic sounds coming from him. He kicked out with his good leg, trying to get it out from underneath the blanket to hopefully give him a small chance to get the upper hand. A slightly louder growl came from the creature's throat before it tightened it's grip around the merb's mouth, effectively putting pressure on his jaw, and digging pointed nails into his jaw.

The growl grew louder, becoming a snarl and Stork's actions became even more frantic when he saw the sharp teeth that were just inches away from his face. Convinced he was about to die, the merb struggled even more, not wanting to be taken out by the creature willing. besides, he could always hope that one of the other Storm Hawks would wake up if he made a struggle, then they could take care of creature more easily that he could.

Instead, the grip around his jaw tightened even more, making Stork's head pound painfully in time with his back and leg. The mysterious figure then used it's free hand to quickly punch the wriggling merb in the temple, knocking him unconscious.

Once the pilot was motionless, the figure let go of him, still looking at him cautiously. Seeing that he was doing nothing besides lying there, the creature snarled slightly before walking away from the bed, looking curiously at the strange, colored lumps on the floor.

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: Neither would I! Finn has to get his way. -_Laughs_-Call it 'the Finn-mobile'!

**Mattie Scary**: No prob!

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs_-Close enough! It's white an' powdery like sugar!

**Bladecutter25**: Glad you like it, sweetie. Here's your update.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Lost

Disclaimer: Think carefully, what would happen if I actually owned Storm Hawks? Chaos, that's right!

Summary: StorkFinn After a crash landing in _the Condor_, the Storm Hawks find themselves stranded in an unknown Terra. And Stork's convinced that something is out in the dark, waiting to attack. Is he right? Or is it all in his head?

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, malemale, shonen-ai, violence, gore, blood, swearing, cussing, OOC-ness, my grammar, hurting, comfort, pain, blah, blah, blah...get it? It's all just anything I can come up with...and if you've got any ideas, feel free to share!

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Piper yawned as she stretched out, slowly coming to her senses as she woke up. Opening her eyes, a puzzled expression overtook her face. She new that she had slept for a long time, but it was dark in the room. She carefully sat up, not wanting to alert the others as she did so.

"Strange," she whispered, looking around the room. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Stork, who was on his back again. Rising to her feet she quickly made her way to the still merb. She gasped as she saw the discoloration along his temple, knowing that it was not there before they all went to sleep.

She sprinted over to Aerrow, reaching down and shaking him until he woke up. "Wha-?" the sleepy redhead moaned, looking at Piper tiredly.

"Aerrow, something happened to Stork," she said. Instantly, the leader of the Storm Hawks was awake.

"What happened?" he asked, making sure to keep his voice low to let Finn and Junko stay asleep.

"I don't know." With that said, she led him over to the still merb, and Aerrow flinched once he saw the bruising along the merb's forehead. Looking at the pilot's hands, he was able to tell that he could not have done this by himself; his hands were too small for that amount of damage.

"Maybe Stork hit himself in his sleep?" Aerrow questioned, hoping that there was nothing else lurking in the quiet wreck.

"Aerrow..."

"I know, I know..."

"We've got to get the others up."

"Yeah..." Carefully, Piper and Aerrow woke the others, finding Finn to be the most difficult to wake up, especially when he tried to cuddle with Radarr. Once they were all awake, the strategist started the discussion.

"Guys, we think that something might have attacked Stork last night." Almost immediately, Finn and Junko hurried to their friend's side, wincing slightly once they saw the bruise.

"How'd that happen?" Junko asked while Finn just stared at Stork's limp form.

"We don't know," Aerrow said. "But we have to get Stork off of his back, again. Then we can search _the Condor _for anything that out of place."

"_Everything_'s out of place, man," Finn commented, still keeping his eyes on Stork. "Plus, how'd something get in here without us noticing?"

"Well," Piper answered. "We were pretty wiped out yesterday. So, almost anything could have slipped past us without anyone of us noticing."

"That's a happy thought, Piper. Thanks," the blonde said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," she growled, narrowing her eyes at the injured blonde. "Though, maybe Stork can tell us what really happened when he wakes up. ...If he was even awake when he was hit."

"Well, Stork is lying on his back, so it looks like he might have been awake when whatever happened...well, happened," Aerrow commented, bringing attention to the crumpled position the he seemed to have taken, which was completely different from the one that they had left him in before they went to sleep themselves.

"Yeah," Piper agreed, looking curiously at the slowly darkening bruise on their helmsman's face. "But I wonder what kind of creature got onto _the Condor_ and then attacked Stork, while leaving the rest of us alone."

"...What if there's more of them?" Junko asked, looking around a bit fearfully, unsure of what could be lurking in their damaged home.

"Then we fight them, if they attack," Aerrow said, putting up a tough front, even though he was unsure if they could manage to do so with their slightly mangled team and unconscious pilot.

"Though, we'll have to wait for them to make the first move," Piper commented while they all began to slowly lift Stork from his bed, turning him over gently in their hands before setting him back down. "Because there might be a chance that the creature-"

"Or creatures!" Finn added in.

"...Or _creatures_...are friendly," she finished, glaring at the blonde, who was grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah," Finn commented once she had stopped talking just long enough to let the others know that she was done. "'Cause they were _so _friendly with Stork's face after all. How can they _not _be friendly?!"

"No need to get so snippy, Finn," Aerrow said. "Piper's just trying to be helpful and give us different options." The blonde just huffed before looking back at the limp merb.

"So, any chance that he'll wake up soon?" the sharpshooter asked, a hopeful tone having taken over his voice.

"I...don't know..." Piper admitted, looking down almost sadly at their friend. "It depends on so many things...when he was hit, how strongly the blow was, was it direct..."

"So, we're back where we started?" Junko asked.

Before anyone could answer him, though, the sound of metal colliding loudly with more metal alerted them all. "I think it's safe to assume that whatever attacked Stork is still in here," Aerrow said in a hushed tone, hoping not to give away their position until absolutely necessary.

Ever so slowly, he pulled out his blades while Piper reached for her staff, Junko already had his Knuckle Busters out, but Finn's crossbow was still in his room, leaving him unarmed. When they activated their weapons, a soft buzzing could be heard as they each began to glow their respective colors.

Aerrow strained to listen for any sound that it was moving, and was barely able to pick up the soft clicking that were coming from down the hallway. He was able to realize that it was walking away from them, but seemed uninterested at the moment. He was unsure about whether or not it would return, though he thought that there would be a greater chance of it happening if there were less of them in the room, or if they were all asleep like last time.

"I think it's leaving," Aerrow said softly, not wanting to give the creature a reason to come bursting into Stork's room. Suddenly, a soft groan was heard from the bed along with rustling covers. They all looked over expectantly at Stork while quickly putting away their weapons.

"Stork?" Piper asked as the merb's eyelids began to flutter. Another soft groan came from him as his eyelids fluttered a bit more. Slowly, they opened, revealing the glazed, yellow orbs. As the blurred images of his friends came into view, the merb's eyes snapped opened as he sat up quickly.

The action proved to be too much, as Stork clutched at his head, letting out a groan before collapsing back onto the bed.

"Calm down, Stork," Aerrow advised, placing his hand gently on the cringing merb's shoulder. "You're safe."

"No!" the green pilot said, his eyes opening as the small pupils retracted around the room. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, never safe!" The other Storm Hawks eye's widened as their friend tried to claw his way out of his bed. They all reached for him, gently pinning him to the soft mattress.

"Stork! Stork! Calm down!" the redhead called out over the merb's frantic mumbling. "Nothing's going to hurt you!"

This made him stop moving. "A-are you sure?" He stuttered, looking directly at Aerrow. The leader of the group nodded, and instantly felt how the form under their hands relaxed. Everyone slowly let go of the merb, once they had realized that he was no going to run out of his bed.

"Stork," Piper asked, carefully watching the pilot as if he was going to run for it at any given second. "Just _what _were you trying to get away from just now?" She noticed how the light green of his skin seemed to take on an even lighter appearance, as if he had paled.

Stork swallowed dryly as he looked at them all, seeing their interest in what had spooked him. "I-I d-didn't see all of it..." he said softly, his eyes whipping to the door when he thought he heard soft clicking beyond it.

"Well, what did it look like?" Aerrow asked. Stork flinched as his ears perked up, picking up the sound of movement behind them. "...Stork?"

"...It's still in here..." he whispered eerily, his ears flattening against his skull.

"Stork, what is it?" Piper asked as they pulled out their weapons again; their backs still facing the open door.

"It's still here!" Storks whisper had become slightly higher in pitch as it became more desperate. He shifted away from the door when the slow pace of their clicking became more rapid. "It's still here!!"

"Stork!" Finn called, feeling a chill run down his back. "What the hell is it?!"

"T-that..." The merb was pointing to the door as all other sounds stopped. The Storm Hawks held their breath as they waited for the creature to turn into the door frame, giving them a slim silhouette that they could hope to use to their advantage.

"Be ready for anything," Aerrow whispered, his twin blades crackling to life as a soft glow of colors filled the room. Ever so slowly, the listened to the sound of something moving outside of their sight, preparing themselves for whatever was on the other side, when suddenly, it sprang into the room.

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: Gotta spread the sufferin'. -_Grins_-An' spread I will! -_Laughs_-True! Well, he'd prob'ly try anyways, just for the hell of it...

**Dotskip317**: Creepy's fun.

**Bladecutter25**: Here's your update, an' the end of your wonderin'.

**Waruitenshi**: Thanks, sweetie. Here's some more for ya.

**Seppaku**: Thanks, an here ya go.

**cowtonic**: -_Laughs_-Umm, 'cause I have no computer? Trust me, so do I...(I don't plan any story...except for a few scenes).

**horribly random**: Well, here's to hopin' that ya didn't die, sweetie.

**MinakoJupiter**: Thanks! -_Laughs_-An' ya'll have to wait an' see, now won't ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Lost

Disclaimer: Think carefully, what would happen if I actually owned Storm Hawks? Chaos, that's right!

Summary: StorkFinn After a crash landing in _the Condor_, the Storm Hawks find themselves stranded in an unknown Terra. And Stork's convinced that something is out in the dark, waiting to attack. Is he right? Or is it all in his head?

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, malemale, shonen-ai, violence, gore, blood, swearing, cussing, OOC-ness, my grammar, hurting, comfort, pain, blah, blah, blah...get it? It's all just anything I can come up with...and if you've got any ideas, feel free to share!

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Aerrow pulled his arms back to get a good shot at the creature, when the next thing he knew he was knocked to the floor, shallow cuts across his chest. He and Radarr ended up knocking down Junko, who was unprepared for the sudden movement, and he noticed Piper had ended up doing the same to Finn. He struggled to catch his breath after the wind was knocked out of his lungs. But, it was not until he heard the screaming that he jumped to his feet.

Eyes wide, he turned to face the source, finding the strange creature pinning Stork to the bed. The redhead scrambled to his fallen blades, picking them up as he shouted to the creature.

"Hey! Leave Stork alone, you...thing!" Aerrow said, the power behind his words seeming to die out the more he spoke.

Once he said this, though, the other Storm Hawks began to get up off of the floor, while a low, but loud growling was heard. The leader raised his blades, pointing them at the dark figure, whose back was facing them. Suddenly, it flipped over the edge of the bed, taking Stork with him as it stood on the other side, keeping distance between them. A strangled sound came from Stork when his leg roughly collided with the floor, sounding like a mix between a shout, whimper, and cry.

"Leave him alone!" Piper shouted, pointing her staff at it.

"Woah," Finn said, his eyes keenly seeing the strange creature in all of its entirety. The curved spine of the figure stood out greatly as it stayed hunched over Stork's semi-crumpled form. Long, curved nails sprouted from the tips of it's fingers and toes, ending in jagged, thick points.

The yellow eyes turned to look over the others, startling them. A soft whimper came from the merb, who began to try to shift away from his captor. Once it realized what was happening, thick black nails clamped over his shoulder, tightly holding on.

"That thing's ugly," Finn continued, getting elbowed by Piper. "What?!"

"You don't taunt it!" she hissed, keeping her eyes on Stork and the mysterious creature.

"Well, look at it!"

Aerrow did just that, taking in the wiry muscles that were stretched over it's long limbs. He noticed the scabbing cuts that were along it's body and wondered where they had come from. He also wondered about the scars that seemed to reflect in the dull glow from his blades and Junko's knuckle busters.

Junko, on the other hand, found himself transfixed with the creatures eyes. The bright, yet seemingly dark, shade drawing his attention. What really got him though, was how the pupils follow every subtle movement that they made.

Piper focused more on it face than anything else. "Let him go," Aerrow warned it once more, unsure if they should all attack it or not. Suddenly, the creature's head tilted in contemplation before it grinned darkly. Sharp, pointed teeth were visible in the dim light, the saliva on them making the gentle glow sparkle if looking at them from a certain angle. She could not tell the color of it's skin, but noticed a majority of it's face was kept out of the light, making it difficult to see what it looked like, no matter how hard she tried.

Stork was breathing shallowly and rapidly, pain lacing up his leg, making the muscles twitch sporadically. He bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming as he tried to move once more. The nailed hand over his shoulder tightened it's grip, the thick nails pressing deeper into his skin. The merb was sure that they were going to end up piercing the skin soon enough.

He could feel a cold sweat break out over his skin from the pain. "We don't want to hurt you but we will, if we have to!" he heard Aerrow call again. The words seemed to be muffled, and he looked over at them quizzically. Stork could easily see the fear and anger in their eyes as he looked over his mattress at them.

A chill ran up his spine and he knew that something was going to go wrong. Before he could mention this to the others, a chuckle came from above him. Knowing what it was from, he paled, realizing that there was only a few reasons as to why it would do that.

A strangled whimper came from the merb as he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten before the creature began to walk backwards, taking him with it. His broken leg dragged along the floor, making his muscles spasm over every slight movement. He clenched his eyes shut tightly in pain.

"This is your last warning!" the merb heard Aerrow call out, his voice sounding much more solidly and demanding. "Let Stork go!" Ever so slowly, the pain subsided, but Stork found himself unable to open his eyes, even though he was able to see in the dark a bit better than the other Storm Hawks. A strange sound came from above him, sounding like a twisted mix between a hiss and sigh. Guessing that the creature was snarling, the pilot thought that there was a slim-to-none chance that he would get out of the current situation any less injured than he already was. He swallowed roughly as he heard something land directly in front of him, taking another guess that it was Aerrow, who had leaped over the bed to get closer to them.

Suddenly, he heard Piper scream out, "Wait! Don't corner it!" Hearing the urgency in her voice, Stork's eyes snapped open and he saw Aerrow and Junko standing to his side, Finn standing slightly behind them, while Piper stayed behind the bed, seemingly unwilling to move any closer.

"Why not?" Junko asked, looking backwards to see the teenage girl. A growl came from behind the wallop, who froze almost instantly.

"Guys, slowly back away," she said, her voice lowering so it was barely above a whisper. "And don't look it in the eyes!" As each of his friends slowly took a step backwards, he looked up desperately to meet their eyes. They all looked a him apologetically.

"Piper, we can't just leave Stork to fend for himself," Aerrow reasoned, taking an even smaller step back. "We have to stay and fight it!"

"We need a plan! This isn't something you can just wing and hope for the best, Aerrow!"

"We don't have time for a plan, Piper!" Finn shouted, deciding that the urgency of the situation did not call for hushed voices. "It's do or die time!" A loud, almost shocked, sound came from the merb, who was still sitting on the floor. The other's looked over to Stork and Finn smiled apologetically.

"It won't come to that, promise," Aerrow said, nodding slightly to the pilot, hoping to calm him a bit. Stork nodded back shakily, knowing that the redhead was telling him the truth. "But I'm with Finn, we've got to act quickly, who knows what it will do?"

"Well, we can't trap it!" the girl defended. "You never corner a wild animal, no matter what! That's when it's at it's most dangerous."

"But, we might not have a choice, Piper," Junko said, cautiously looking at the strange creature while trying to avoid it's eyes, remembering her earlier advice.

Stork listened to the exchange, wondering what was going through his captor's mind. His gaze dropped to the floor, and he stared at his twisted, throbbing leg. A sickened look overcame his face once he saw that the bones had shifted a bit out of place. He knew what that meant, and he did not like it one bit. He felt the nails that were pressing into his bare shoulder slacken a bit, before digging in deeper, causing pain to lace throughout his upper torso.

Suddenly, he heard Aerrow shout something before he was thrown to the side with great force, his skull cracking against the floor harshly. Colored spot danced before his eyes as everything around his sounded muffled, as if he had placed his head underneath his pillow, or he was underwater.

Something was happening above him, he could hear it. Though what it was exactly, Stork could only guess. More shouting came, but he could no longer tell who is was. The merb was suddenly grabbed, and a soft moan of protest came from his lips, before the person whispered something to him.

"You'll be all right, Stork, I promise," the soft voice called out, comforting him. He relaxed into the touch, knowing that it was one of his friends, and that in the current turn of events, he had little other options of things to do other than to trust them. "I promise." Slowly, he opened his eyes, taking in the blurry appearance. His eyes had begun to adjust to the light, and he was able to recognize the bright, disheveled hair as Finn's. "Junko! A little help?"

"Coming!" the wallop called, leaving Aerrow and Piper to deal with the creature, who seemed determined to keep them from getting in it's way. From it's peripheral view, it was able to see the large wallop scoop the slim merb into it's arms with the blonde human's help. With a snarl, it blocked one of Aerrow's attacks and grabbed his wrist, using him to block Piper's swing at it. As she swung her staff down, not trusting herself to use a crystal in the dark and not ruin something else, the leader of the Storm Hawks, came crashing into her stomach, and they landed in a painful heap on the floor. Not waiting another second, the creature sprinted off after the remaining three, determined to keep his prey in his grasp.

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs evilly_-'Cause I could, why else? Trust me, I've got plenty of misery to put into this.

**horribly random**: -_Laughs_-Know the feeling! Well, wait no more, here's the next chapter.

**Pretty Pessimist**: -_Grins_-Now ya'll know.

**Linnsche**: What, were ya expectin' any less from me? -_Grins happily_-Of course!

**Bladecutter25**: Thanks, and here ya go.

**Dotskip317**: Thanks, sweetie, here's more for ya'll.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Lost

Disclaimer: Think carefully, what would happen if I actually owned Storm Hawks? Chaos, that's right!

Summary: StorkFinn After a crash landing in _the Condor_, the Storm Hawks find themselves stranded in an unknown Terra. And Stork's convinced that something is out in the dark, waiting to attack. Is he right? Or is it all in his head?

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, malemale, shonen-ai, violence, gore, blood, swearing, cussing, OOC-ness, my grammar, hurting, comfort, pain, blah, blah, blah...get it? It's all just anything I can come up with...and if you've got any ideas, feel free to share!

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Junko had easily carried Stork out of the chaotic room, though he was having a bit of trouble maneuvering through the ruined carrier. More often then not, he ended up stepping on some shard of metal that bit deeply into his flesh. His vision, while better than Finn's, was still bad in the complete darkness. A groan came from Stork as Junko jumped over a small pile of fallen pipes, the bones in his leg grating against each other as they shifted farther apart. He ears perked up when he heard the clicking coming from behind them.

"I-it's coming!" the merb called out his friends, unsure if they had even heard the soft sounds right behind them. Not wanting to look at it as it trailed behind them, Stork looked a head of them. "...Junko, duck!"

"What?!" the wallop called out, not even slowing down. Instead, he ran headfirst into a drooping pipe, the force of his crash knocking him off of his feet and onto his back. Stork, on the other hand, was thrown from his hold, landing feet ahead of them. White exploded in his line of sight as his broken leg fully separated again, making him cry out as he clutched for the mangled limb, shudders running down his back.

"What's going on?" Finn called out, hearing Junko moan in pain and Stork's wavering cry. He stood still in the dark, struggling to see anything, unknowing of the figure that stood right behind him. "Guys?! Say something!"

"Owww!!" Junko moaned, his hands clutching at his face.

"Junko, where are you? Stork? How are you holding up?" He froze as he felt hot breath spill across the back of his neck. "G-Guys?"

"I'll be okay, Finn," Junko called, the pain in his face dulling to a throb. "Oh no! Stork? Stork, are you okay?!" The merb was still writhing on the floor, unable to make a sound any more as tears pricked at his eyes, the searing pain running throughout his broken body as muscles contracted.

"Not a word," a menacing voice whispered in the blonde's ear, making him know that this was not the time to mess around. The voice of the creature was soft enough that only Finn could have possibly heard it speaking. "Stay completely still."

"Stork?" Junko called, having not heard a sound from his friend. "Finn? Are you two still here? ...Hello?" Junko at up before squinting into the dark, hoping to catch sight of them. Suddenly, cold fingers rested on his shoulders, gently, but chilling as he felt the ragged nails pressing into his skin through his shirt.

"Remain still and you will be fine," the voice said to the wallop, a cold, but dark, feeling enveloping the usually cheerful teenager. "Move, and they all will pay the price." There was no need for it to describe just who it was talking about, and Junko basically froze in place, unwilling to let his friends suffer for his mistake. "Not a word, either. Under any circumstance."

Stork was lying on his left side, unable to bring himself to move. He could feel something sharp digging into his ribs, but it went unnoticed due to all of the other pain that coursed through his veins. His breath was shallow as he struggled to bring air into his tortured lungs. His fingers dug mercilessly into his left knee in a futile attempt to distract him from the searing pain. He bit down on his bottom lip, not caring that blood seeped out around his teeth from the force of the action. Hoping to alleviate the pain, even though he knew that it would not, Stork curled tightly around his leg, his knees pressing into his bare chest.

"Finn? Junko?" two different voices called out into the dark. "Is everyone all right?!" A low, barely audible whimper came from Stork, who tried to speak to Piper and Aerrow, who had finally made it to them.

"Maybe they got to the hanger?" Aerrow asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

"I hope so, let's keep moving," the girl replied as they began to walk closer to the other Storm Hawks. Stork's hope that they might stumble upon them, without trampling over him, rose. But suddenly, he heard them stop moving, and his hopes shattered. "Junko? Is that you?"

The tactician's hands roamed over the wallop's chest, making sure that it was him. "Junko! What happened? Where's Stork and Finn? Is everyone all right?" Getting no response, she turned to Aerrow, who activated his blades to give them a bit of light.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before," the redhead said as their friend was cast in the light blue glow. "Junko?" The wallop's eyes looked at them pleadingly before whipping to the area in front of him.

"It's in here, isn't it?" Piper asked, her voice dropping to a chilly tone. His eyes showed them exactly what they needed to know. "Aerrow, we have to find them, now!" she hissed.

"Yeah," the redhead replied. They continued on their journey, leaving Junko there as their eyes carefully roamed over the wreckage before them. Stork's hopes rose even more once he heard their discovery of the blonde, and how much closer they were to finding him. That was, until he felt the familiar clammy hand grab onto his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he risked a look at the creature, hearing his teammates' footstep coming even closer.

"You are coming with me," it hissed softly, grinning down at it's hunched prey. Stork swallowed roughly as he stared at it's face. He tried not to, but could not help but take in all of it's appearances; the dark shaggy hair, the pointed, and crudely hacked apart ears, the snake-like slits for nostrils. "To a place where they will never find you. ...Never."

"Stork?" the merb heard Piper call as they stepped even closer. "Wait, Aerrow, do you hear that?" He heard them both stop and mentally screamed at them to keep walking and find him.

"Hear what?" The creature grinned before one of it's hands clamped over Stork's mouth, the other hooking around his stomach, roughly picking him up off of the floor. His moan was muffled by the hand over his mouth as he felt the bones in his leg jar again.

"That!" Piper said, "it sounded like Stork! Come on!" All over the merb's hopes at being found were lost in his painful haze as he tried to gather his thoughts. He heard them walking towards him as the creature growled slightly, pulling it's victim closer to it's chest.

Instead of running away with it's prize, the creature stood it ground, staring at the two teenagers that were walking towards it. "It sounded like it was coming from here," Aerrow commented as they stepped even closer the light just a few feet away from casting it's glow over them. The creature's hand was still clamped firmly over the merb's mouth, making it so the only sounds that he could make in his current condition would be too soft for them to hear.

Stork looked in the direction of the light, watching as his friends came closer and closer to finding him. Part of him was glad that they would see him, and could possibly rescue him from his fate with the creature, while another part did not want them to find him, thinking that there was a great possibility that it could, and would be a trap that would cost them all their lives.

The light, while still dull, was beginning to hurt Stork's eyes as they stepped even closer, leaving just a foot of space before he would be seen. "Stork!" Piper shouted once she saw him. The merb heard something move behind them and was able to see that Finn had moved to get a better view of them. He looked to Junko and noticed the sad look in the wallop's eyes.

"Let him go," Aerrow growled, narrowing his eyes at the creature that was still holding Stork hostage. It grinned maliciously at the redhead and girl, almost daring them to make the first move.

"And what if I don't?" it asked, it's low, rumbling voice just loud enough for them to hear it. They both looked shocked, not expecting a response from the figure, let alone a full sentence that toyed with them. Stork, on the other hand, was beginning to feel restless, so he began to think of a possible way to get out of it without getting killed or hurting his friends. "You can tell the other two that they can move now," it continued, the grin across it's face growing. The game had just begun, and it was already sure of it's victory.

"Finn! Junko! It said you can move!" Aerrow called out to them, keeping his eyes directly in front of him, though. Almost instantly, the other two were at their sides, ready to do anything to help get Stork out of the current situation.

The merb, on the other hand, had already come up with different ways to get out of it's cold grasp, and was quickly ranking them by the degree of difficulty and the amount of pain it was going to cause him to do. The other Storm Hawks did not know what was going through his mind, though, and they were each thinking of a different way to attack it.

Stork, looked up to meet their eyes, hoping to relay his plan to them, or at least let them know that he had a plan. The first person's gaze that he met was Finn's who looked a bit shocked to see the determination in the jittery merb's eyes. "Umm, guys?" the blonde called, staring at Stork, who eyes continuously flicked between the creature and them. "I think he's trying to tell us something." The sharpshooter whispered the last part, praying to everything that the creature would not hear him.

"I think he has a plan," Piper whispered discreetly, noticing how Stork's eyes told her that she was correct.

Aerrow looked to the carrier pilot and nodded, telling him to go on with his plan, even though they had no idea what it was. Stork took a deep breath as he mentally prepared for the pain that he was going to inflict upon himself if all went right. "We won't fight you," Aerrow said, raising his blades almost in a surrendering manner to the creature. In response, it quirked it's head to the side, wondering why they had given up so easily.

This gave Stork the perfect opportunity to strike.

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Review for more. Depressing music gives interesting results, no?

Thanks for reviewing:

**Seppaku**: No problem. Glad ya like it, sweetie.

**MinakoJupiter**: -_Laughs_-Course not! Well, the wait's over.

**horribly random**: -_Laughs hysterically_-Gotta love the cliffhangers. Soon enough?

**Pretty Pessimist**: Here's some more.

**Me1ii**: Oh, we've only reached the tip of the iceberg on this one! To Stork: sorry sweetie, but you're goin' down.

**voodoo-coffee**: -_Laughs_-That I do! Ya'll have to wait an' see. -_Laughs_-Maaaaaaaaaaaybe. Or maybe I'll just keep that a secret for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Lost

Disclaimer: Think carefully, what would happen if I actually owned Storm Hawks? Chaos, that's right!

Summary: StorkFinn After a crash landing in _the Condor_, the Storm Hawks find themselves stranded in an unknown Terra. And Stork's convinced that something is out in the dark, waiting to attack. Is he right? Or is it all in his head?

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, malemale, shonen-ai, violence, gore, blood, swearing, cussing, OOC-ness, my grammar, hurting, comfort, pain, blah, blah, blah...get it? It's all just anything I can come up with...and if you've got any ideas, feel free to share!

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

While the figure holding him was occupied, Stork reached out with he good leg and kicked out at the creature's knee. The swift force against the back of it's knee brought the figure down and it ended up dropping the merb as it fell to the floor. Stork grunted as he hit the floor, pain tearing through his leg once more. He rolled away as quickly as he could, tears coming to his eyes as his limp flesh continued to move cross the floor. "We got you," a voice called, and Stork felt himself picked up from the ground and into someone's arms.

Once he could breathe without shaking too bad, Stork looked around him, taking in his surroundings. He could see Junko, Aerrow, and Piper standing in front of him, leaving only one other person to be holding him. Looking up, he took in the slightly blurry features of Finn's face. The blonde cradled him closely to his chest, craning his head down to whisper in his ear. "We'll keep you safe, Storky."

Although the merb hated this nickname, less then some of the others that Finn has given him, he could not help but smile and nod at the blonde. A soft chuckling caught their attention, though.

"Why are you laughing?" Aerrow questioned, holding his blades in a defensive stance, as did Junko and Piper.

"So commanding for one who will be begging for mercy soon," the creature replied, yellow eyes snapping up to look at them.

"We will not!" Piper replied, making it chuckle even more.

"An so delusional, too!"

"What are you doing here?!" Aerrow bit out, not wanting to deal with the creature's taunts.

"Mmm, and why should I tell you?" it drawled out, smirking at the redhead's fury.

"Because we have the upper hand! That's why!"

"Or so you think. Then again, children do have tendencies to fantasize."

"We aren't children," Junko replied, eying the creature suspiciously.

"You are, and you will learn your lesson."

"Our lesson?" Aerrow asked, confused. Instantly, the creature was gone, leaving the Storm Hawks on edge.

"I will return shortly enough," the mysterious creature's voice called out from the dark, sending chills down their spines. "You might want to rest until then, or not, it's your choice. It will just make your deaths easier, too..."

"I think we should get back to Stork's room," the leader said, his skin prickling from the amusement he heard in the tone.

"Yeah," the others said walking off in the direction that they hoped lead to the merb's room.

"Stork?" Piper called out from the dark. A soft mumble was her reply. "How are you holding up?"

"...Painfully?" the merb replied, eyes fluttering shut as he struggled to stay awake.

"Well, how's your leg? The fall didn't hurt it too much, did it?" She knew that the line of questioning could have probably waited until they reached his room, but her need to know was getting the best of her.

"...No more than...when it s-separated," he said tiredly. The merb snuggled into the warmth of Finn's chest, finding himself content to fall asleep right then and there. The blonde smiled down at his friend and teammate, his heart swelling at the gesture of trust.

"It separated?" Piper and Aerrow gasped, imagining the pain that the merb must be in once more. Said merb mumbled another reply, snuggling deeper into the embrace. He wrapped his arms around the blonde carrying him also, wanting nothing more to just stay there. He barely heard Junko telling them to make a turn as he rubbed his face affectionately against Finn's chest, unaware of the effect that it was having on the sharpshooter. The blonde blushed brightly as he felt the merb doing so. In return, the tightened his grip around the merb, keeping him pressed firmly against his body.

"Finn?" the merb called out in a weary tone, just low enough for him to hear.

"Y-yeah, Stork?"

"...Thanks."

Finn smiled widely. "No problem, Stork." The merb whispered something too soft for him to catch before returning to his snuggling, making the wide smile grow even more. Soon, the merb went still and Finn was sure that he fell asleep. This made him smile even more.

"Is he asleep?" Aerrow called out softly once they had made in back into the confines of Stork's room.

"I think so," the blonde replied as he slowly placed the helmsman on his bed.

"Then we should set his leg tomorrow, right now we all need to rest," Piper said, looking to the others, who just nodded in agreement. As they all climbed into their sleeping arrangements, Finn leaned over Stork and carefully placed a kiss onto his temple. As they fell asleep, the blonde was smiling happily, not knowing that the merb was doing the same thing.

F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.F.S.

Review for more. Sorry for the wait, but I lost every new update in (what I'm callin') "the Great Vista Crash of '08". So, understandably, I freaked, broke down, then gave up (many times). Either way, I'm back, an' life's still kickin' my ass (when hasn't it, though?). But all'a ya'r reviews make me smile!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-I know the feelin'! (He will, too!)

**MinakoJupiter**: -_Snickers_-But it's so much fun! Thanks, sweetie!

**Mattie Scary**: Thanks. -_Grins_-I can't help myself, sometimes!

**Linnsche**: -_Grins sheepishly_-Oops?

**Tenshi No Harakiri**:Wait's over.

**voodoo-coffee**: -_Snickers evilly_-But torture's fun! -_Smirks_-The FinnStork's still comin', no doubt 'bout it! I have a crown now? That makes me a queen with a crown...now I need is a dungeon! (-_Grins_-I know of the perfect place too!)

**horribly random**: -_Laughs hysterically_-That we were!

**Dotskip317**: Thanks fer the suggestions! (Leeny'll kill ya if she finds out 'bout 'em too - she's protective, which's odd 'cause she's younger-_snickers_- Oh well, she'll kill me, too!) Thanks!

**defectivebrainstorm**: Aww, thanks fer the perseverance, sweetie! Thank ya!

**Sam**: Thanks!

**Granky**: -_Smiles happily_-Thanks!

**ShiTiger**: Not exactly as quick as ya might'ave hoped, but here ya go, sweetheart!

**seikenankoku**: Thanks, an' here's ya'r update. No worries, sweetie, my English sucks, too (which's sad 'cause I'm American -- then again, that might explain it...).

**CraneLee**: -_Laughs_-Whoo!

**fieryhotaru**: Aww, thanks, sweetie!


End file.
